


Frozen Feet and Warm Arms

by LavellanTwins



Category: DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Your Heart Shall Burns - With Haven under attack, Misha and Sasha decide to stay behind and fight Corypheus while the survivors flee the village. Misha finds an escape route but Sasha cannot hear her calls and gets trapped below the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Feet and Warm Arms

She was cold. That was an understatement. She was frozen. Colder than the time her clan "forgot" to tell her they were moving camp and she wandered the woods through the night midwinter. The snow was so heavy it felt as though she was wading deeper into a pit of quicksand. One foot then the other. Frozen. Keep walking. Frozen. The camp will have moved on. Frozen. They'll think you're dead. Frozen. Maybe they'll hope you're dead. Keep walking. A light, warmth. Keep walking. 

She does. She walks until she's sure her legs going freeze and break away. But she sees the light of the camp through the mountains, she sees a glimmer of hope despite the voices in the back of her head nagging her to give up, she's a burden as it is and they won't accept her back. Through all her best efforts to keep her chest up, to move on through the storm, she eventually falls to the ground. Exhaustion takes over and she tumbles to the ground, the cold of the snow now raking it's way through her body, seemingly seeping into her veins, making her feel as though she'll never know warmth and heat again. 

It feels like an eternity, when in reality it was a matter of seconds, before she feels the vibration of fast and heavy foot steps toward her. She thinks she could feel the baritone frequency of his voice from the other side of the planet, even if it is just in her head. Her vision fades in and out of focus as she sees figures run towards her, hallucinations is her reasoning. Surely they wouldn't have risked all of Haven's lives by waiting for her. He's there, in his shining armour and tall stance. Her Commander. But not her Commander, Misha's Commander. Misha who, true to her nature, has come with the search party to find Sasha, yet doesn't stray far from her Commander's side. 

Within seconds Sasha is draped in a burgundy fur coat and sweeper up effortlessly from the snowy floor. Misha runs ahead of them, to prepare a warm bed close to the fire and a healer at the ready for Sasha, leaving her to be carried alone by Cullen. She drops her head onto his chest and feels the rumble as he speaks. The feeling against her pointed ear is hypnotic and not for the first time she wishes she could hear his voice. With all the effort she can muster she raises her head slightly and attempts vigilantly to keeps her eyes open as she concentrates on his lips to read what he is saying.  
"Come on Sash, stay with me, we can't lose you yet. I can't lose you." The words echo in her head and she knows she couldn't have read him wrong this close to his mouth. Her heart swells at the idea of him missing her, for a split second she forgets about all else - the cold, the mark, the breach, the constant shadow of death over her life and the feeling that she's on borrowed time - and sees her future in him. His worried expression as he looks down to check on her and the relief in his eyes as he sees her staring widely back at him forces her heart to expand what feels like four times over until finally she feels as though it could not fit in her chest anymore and she is drawn back to reality. She remains grateful for her twin's boyfriend to care for her but she remembers solemnly that it is for Misha's happiness that he is worried. Regardless, she curls herself into his chest until they reach a bed. 

When she wakes up she avoids Cullen, resigning to only thank him should he speak to her first. She spends most of her time regaining the energy to assist any decision making needed but results in spending large periods with Solas, distancing herself again from the larger group, as he explains his plan for their journey and the mysterious destination he has planned for them.


End file.
